paddy_and_tom_reviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Stop (WER ADVENTURES THE MOVIE)
Don't Stop is a song the WER Fleet sing in Part 2 and another Part of WER Adventures The Movie Lyrics: : Fowler: Don't stop, keep on moving! : Steam's hot, it keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : With extra loads of cargo : Moving up and down the tracks! : We're grunting and we're shunting : There's no time to relax! : Fowler and Tom: We have to keep on keeping on : Like a well-oiled machine! : Fowler: With Some of us out of action : Fowler and Barbara: There's no time for daydreams! : Fowler, Sam, Elizabeth, Mary and Catherine: Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Barbara: (spoken) It's not even noon and I'm already exhausted! : Fowler: (spoken) Keep going! You're doing great! : County: (spoken) Looks like it's another trip to the washdown for me! : Fowler: We're doing our best! : Fowler and Barbara: We work as a team! : Fowler, County and Barbara: We don't stop to rest! : Fowler, County, Ellie and Barbara: We've got the power of steam! : All: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : Steam's hot! It keeps us cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : 'Cause our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Reprise: : All: Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The West East! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : When a best friend is in trouble : None of us will rest! : Engines helping engines : Using every ounce that's left! : Pushing to the finish line : Yeah, we'll keep on keeping on! : When the West East works together : We're always pulling strong! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : Because our steam's hot! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : Fowler: (spoken) Paddy, I'm so sorry I didn't come to help you sooner like I promised! : Paddy: (spoken) No worries, Fowler! I forgive you! : All: We're not giving up! : Gonna see this long night through! : The moon lights our way : Until the end is in view! : Don't stop! Keep on moving! : The West East! Keeps on cruising! : Helping each other every day! : Don't stop! Let's work together! : We're the West East! We'll go on forever! : There's nothing standing in our way! : No not today! No not today! : There's nothing in our way! : No not today! And we won't stop! Characters: * Scotty * Paddy * Barbara * Fowler * Tom * Alice * Bertie * Ellie * Sam * Poppy * Joel * Rosie * Keith * County * Jeffrey * Rothery * Mountain * Cameron * Ian * Douglas * Smokey Joe * Andrew Reprise: * Scotty * Paddy * Barbara * Fowler * Tom * Olivia * Alice * Bertie * Ellie * Sam * Poppy * Joel * Rosie * Keith * County * Jeffrey * Rothery * Mountain * Cameron * Ian * Douglas * Smokey Joe * Andrew Category:Songs Category:WER Adventures Category:SWR Adventures